


Merry Crisis

by Changing



Series: Family Bonds [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Christmas party shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: Hey remember when this title was a good joke?An exploration of love featuring characters from Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures set in the universe Bonds built.
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Family Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Where Are They Now?

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the cap, kids. 
> 
> This is part of a much larger idea. I am devising an original piece that asks the question 'what is love?' My fanfiction is a space to explore some ideas and concepts with pre-made characters. 
> 
> I also fell in love with the Yakko/Babs ship and became a huge freaking simp so, I must now craft the content I wish to see.
> 
> Teen and Up cause I am an adult and sometimes swears make their way into my pieces. Additionally, we will be dealing with some emotional turmoil and topics that teens and adults might discuss.
> 
> If any of you are like me, you're already discussing these issues at 11 years old. Writing is a universe for exploration. You are valid and you are safe here. Enjoy.

Strange to think it had only been a few short months since the Blot was destroyed. Yakko had hesitated to ask his sibs if and when they wanted to return to New York. He had been completely preparing himself to figure out school transfers, housing and even seek out a job for himself on the west coast afterall, they couldn’t rely on Bugs’ generosity forever. 

Dot sprung it on him when they were out one day.

“When are we going back to New York?” She’d asked so casually, Yakko nearly dropped the popsicle he was carrying.

He turned to his brother and Wakko’s expression seemed to echo their sister’s question. 

She continued, “You know, for the fall semester? I mean, summer in LA is been great and all but shouldn’t we finish at JTAP? We’re still enrolled aren’t we?”

“I uh, I’m not sure, actually, I haven’t checked with them yet--hang on- you want to move back?” Dot nodded.

“Duh! We knew staying here was temporary,” Dot said in her matter of fact tone.

He looked again to Wakko, who had been the least keen on NYC, even after being there for a while. Wakko took a moment to continue mulling over what he wanted to say, 

“It’s not,” he started, “my favorite place in the world. But, I’m not gonna live on the other side of the country from my sibs…” a complete 180 from his initial suggestion nearly 2 years ago, that he and Dot could manage without Yakko.

“Or your girlfriend,” Dot added, which earned her a quick glare from Wakko, who’d turned beat red at the mention of Berry. He looked to Yakko for back up and was met with a similarly shit-eating grin. 

Suddenly bashful and clearly outnumbered, Wakko scratched the back of his neck.

“....Okay yeah that part doesn’t hurt.” He looked away as his sibs laughed. 

Yakko kept an eye on Dot for another few moments. Her romance with Skippy had been fleeting and remarkably short lived. 

He’d returned to the house one day to an extremely upset Dot, sobbing on the shoulder of a frustrated and confused Wakko and an exasperated Bugs. 

His immediate instinct was to gather Dot into his arms and find out what the hell was going on. She went from clinging onto Wakko to clinging on to him. There was a comically large wet spot on Wakko's t-shirt.

Bugs gave him a knowing nod as he took over consoling his siblings and the rabbit left the room to give the kids some space.

As Yakko worked on calming Dot down enough to speak clearly, "What happened, sweetheart?"

He heard Wakko mutter, “I’ll fuckin kill him,” Yakko couldn’t help but almost immediately share the sentiment. Wakko wasn’t exactly an angry toon. Whatever happened must have been bad for him to react like this. Before Yakko could ask, Dot finally spoke in a strained, waterlogged voice, “No you won’t. Nothing bad happened. We just,” her breath hitched again, “We just broke up!”

“Then why are you so upset!” Wakko threw his hands up.

“Wakko, stop." Yakko's expression was more pleading than his tone. "My question stands, Dot, what happened?” 

She gathered as much of a breath as she could,

“I thought it would be fine. I just….it’s not what I thought,” She took a deep breath, “The dating thing I...I just thought it’d be different and it wasn’t and I don’t not like Skippy," she sniffled, "I just...I...I guess I pictured things differently than they turned out? Nothing changed, it was like we were still just friends and I actually liked that more. So I-I told him and he agreed." She shook, holding back a sob.

"But we were supposed to go to the movies with Jane and Tal and Felix, so I asked if he was still going and he said he didn’t want to see me for a while. And I just,” she started gasping in air, sobs threatening to escape again, "I didn't want him as a boyfriend but I feel like I lost a-lost a friend and now he might never wanna talk to me again and it-it-it just hurts!” 

Dot clutched her hand to her chest tumbling back into wracking sobs. Yakko gathered her up and started to sway gently, letting her let it out.

He sighed. Breakups suck. But nothing particularly bad had happened. There was no bad guy here, no wrong-doing they just….ended it. And maybe Skippy just needed some space. Hell, he knew he would. His lips pursed together as he calculated next moves, or what to say to comfort her, when he heard Wakko call out, 

“I’ll be right back.”

His brother’s feet nearly pounded up the stairs and Yakko turned his full attention to Dot. Sitting her down on the couch with a pet through her hair, he got up and got them both some water and Dot a few more tissues.

“Thanks.” she said in a small voice when he returned. She was practically tucked into the corner of the couch. He hated when she acted small.

She often acted cute but small was different; small was defeated and weak and sad. His sister was an incredibly powerful young toon and even when she was using her adorable sweetness to get whatever she wanted, there was always an air of awareness or strength behind it.

Right now she was just so small. He sat beside her and offered a hug which she quickly accepted melding herself against him.

"I'm quite proud of you, you know."

"Huh?" 

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but telling Skippy how you felt and that things weren't working out is quite the mature way to handle things. Better than continuing to pretend like things are perfect until something better came along."

"Yeah. I guess." 

"And, I can't speak for Skip but girls like you don't come around everyday. I'm sure he still wants to be your friend. He just might need a bit of space, clear his own head. I mean, I'd be pretty bummed too if I blew my chance with an incredible young woman like you."

Dot didn't respond, just continued holding his arm and staring off at the distance. He knew she was listening. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

“What do you say, we rot our brains a bit, sister sib?,” he flipped on the TV, some old Looney Tunes started playing. It wasn’t brilliant but it was silly enough to calm Dot and her vice grip on his arm loosened some.

About halfway through a segment the door opened again and Wakko stepped in lightly with something in hand. He stood in front of their sister, and handed Dot a bowl and spoon.

Ice cream. 

Dot sniffled, “Thanks, Wakko.” Snuggling back into the couch and Yakko’s side, Wakko sat on her other side

“Guess it’s all I can do for now,” Wakko shrugged then nudged her, "since you won't let me kill him."

Dot smiled and pushed him back.

Dot took a few bites of ice cream, offering to share a bit with Wakko who declined. A sure fire tell that he was still upset. They sat in silence, watching cartoons for a short while. Soon enough, empty bowl sitting in her lap, Dot leaned her head against Wakko’s shoulder.

Softly, she spoke again, coming back into her own voice, “Who needs boys when I’ve got the best brothers in the world,” earning her a grin from Wakko and a head scratch from Yakko.

"We could just fight them off with a stick for you,"

"Nah, mallets are more effective,"

"Says you!"

"I say, we use the Slappy method and just blow em up"

Dot rolled her eyes as her brothers argued the best ways to scare a guy off. She didn't feel fully ok yet but they'd get there.

Now, between Dot poking some fun at their brother, Wakko’s bright red face and both of them genuinely laughing, Yakko let himself relax.

Until he realized how much there was to be done to get them back east before school started.

But soon, it was all settled. The Warners were back on the east coast. With Wakko and Dot attending their regular classes at JTAP. Wakko was set to finish after this semester and Yakko, well, he was looking for whatever work he could find. He got picked up by an improv group but had to undergo their specific training before being officially hired on. Which was going to take a couple months. 

They weren’t exactly hurting for funds, so technically, Yakko didn’t “need” a job but it wouldn’t hurt in case any additional emergencies occurred. 

It took expressing his concern to Bugs about being able to get back to LA quickly for him to realize that an actual emergency would look a lot more like a rush insulin fill for Wakko or extra cab fare or even just being a bit over budget on food that month, rather than another two flights for three across the country. Leave it to Bugs to snap him back to reality. 

The rabbit was right, there was no more vengeful, racist grandfather trying to kill him, no more genocidal Phantom Blot. And tensions between drawn and born toons were relatively lessened since the events of last year.

“Real” emergencies would likely look like last minute gifts or health scares rather than running for their literal lives.

That, and the fact the sibs would be gone most of the day in class, leaving him with fuckall to do, and frankly, he never did good things with idle hands. He figured, it couldn’t hurt to pick up a part time gig. 

Except it kinda did. He underestimated just how much pain standing with good posture for 6 hours could cause. Especially when he was very much NOT used to it.

Weary, stiff and just about done with this whole ridiculous day, Yakko entered the apartment and was received by all of 3 seconds of quiet before the phone rang. 

Tempted not to answer it, he picked up, lest it be one of his siblings trying to get a hold of him. 

It wasn’t.

“Hey Mac, how’s things out East?”

Yakko shook his head. Bugs. Of course.

“Everything’s terrible; mostly on fire,” Yakko responded sarcastically.

“Good to hear,” the other voice said distantly, “say you got a few minutes to talk?” His joke didn’t land. Could he do anything right today?

“Sure, Bugs, you have my undivided attention,” Yakko couldn’t help let the eye roll steep into his tone.

“Yeesh, Doc didn’t realize I was such a burden. And here I was trying to extend an invitation.”

“Invitation?” Yakko couldn’t doubt the perk in his ears, in an attempt to sound nonchalant he added, “Not to another one of Daffy’s one man shows, I hope.”

“Not for as long as I live, Doc, I swear it. No, I’m uh, I’m hosting a- well it ain’t a traditional kinda get together but I thought it’d be good to get some….friends and,” a longer pause. What the hell was the rabbit getting at?

“Sound it out Bugs, those big words can be tricky,”

“Will you can the sarcasm for a minute, I’m trying to invite you to a Christmas party!”

“Oh. Well, of course we’d love to come. I speak for the sibs here too, none of us love the snow. An escape to sunny LA might be just what the doctor ordered. When exactly?” 

“That’s part of why I wanted to talk, Doc. If you hadn’t noticed it’s October. Nothing’s set it stone just yet I uh, I wanted to know what the ‘sibs’ school schedule looked like. Be sure to catch them solidly in that winter break.”

Yakko was brought to a mental hault. He was touched that Bugs would consider his siblings. “That’s wow, really I appreciate that, uh, let me see here I’ve got their school calendar somewhere,” Yakko rummaged as Bugs went on.

"I’m hosting cause Christmas is a time for friends and, well, family,” he added in a low voice. Bugs paused a moment. He wasn’t saying-?

“You mean like, WB lot family?”

“No, I mean like people I actually give a damn about:" Bugs clarified, "Family.”

Yakko was beaming. 

A few moments of silence ticked by between two of the most prominent loud mouths of animation history before Yakko confirmed, “they’re off Dec 20th-Jan 2nd.”

“Good. Then having the party on the 23rd, works."

“It does indeed.”

“By the way, don’t worry ‘bout where you’ll stay. I got plenty of space.” 

“Wow, Bugs,” Yakko smiled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet, kid.” Confusion swallowed Yakko’s smile. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s not all I called you about, I uh. Look, I ain’t a fan of telling tales outta school, so I won’t but I figure, it’s better that you know going in.”

“Know what?”

“It’s Babs, she uh,” Yakko’s heart skipped a beat. No. No nonono, there was nothing wrong with Babs, there couldn't be.

“She what? Is she okay!?” Yakko prepared himself for the worst.

“She’s fine.” Bugs eased him slightly, “She’s eh, got a new boyfriend.”

And there was worse than the worst. Yakko’s throat tightened, his hands trembled.

“Oh.” was all he could manage into the receiver.

“Sorry, Doc, I didn’t want it to be a surprise when you three showed up.”

“Right. Thanks.” His stunned silence not totally speaking to the rabbit on the other line.

“You know, I gotta say I’m proud o’ how you’re taking this, not many guys would--”

Yakko couldn't stop himself, “What’s he like? Anyone we know?”

“Well, we were so close. Look, Yakko, I’m not….I pride myself on limiting my gossip. But if I’m being honest-” Bugs sighed, “No, no one we know. He doesn’t seem to be in the biz at all. And frankly, he’s not high on my list.”

Yakko was somewhat relieved but equally concerned. Not high on Bugs’ list was an easy place to be for most toons, hell, for most of the world to end up. But to be someone Babs decided to date AND be low in Bugs’ opinion? That...that took…something, guts maybe?

“Right.” was all Yakko could get out at the moment.

“Hope this doesn’t mean you’re reconsidering the invite, Mac? I’d hate to lose out on a visit just cause Babs is making questionable choices.” 

“No, no we’ll be there. See you soon.”

“Take care of yourself, Yakko. Bye for now.”

“Bye.”

He hung up the phone blankly. Babs has a boyfriend. She put her hat back in the dating ring and then what? Didn’t even consider him? Maybe she had been just as caught off guard? And maybe Bugs couldn’t see it but the guy was perfect for her and they fell instantly in L-.

No. Stop it, you’re going to drive yourself nuts. Have you no faith in your friends? Babs and Bugs are excellent judges of character. Maybe she just had some steam to burn off. Steam...okay. 

That was surprisingly infuriating. The thought of someone else kissing her, holding her, savoring that perfect softness in their hands, getting to feel her melt against them or hearing her cry out; he bet she sounded as delightful as she felt and ok--whoa!

Dude you kissed her like, what, twice?! While she was still kinda dating your best friend? What right do you have to be jealous?

Well she did technically break up with me too….But I’m not jealous. Apparently I’m….horny and self deprecating? And concerned! As her friend, of course. I….I want her to be happy and with someone who provides that. 

Not that I couldn’t make her happy, and probably better than anyone else.’

However, his internal self had a point; he was just some guy she kissed once in a very unusual, intense circumstance while kind of broken up but still technically together with her boyfriend of nearly 8 years, who happened to be Yakko’s own best friend. Jealousy was not a good idea here.

Still he couldn’t help but wonder. Could she have meant what she said the last time he saw her, about giving him a real shot? Or was she letting him down easy because neither of them were ready for that after all that had happened with The Blot?

Apparently the latter. 

His slump was instantly ironed out when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, now a bad time?" 

Another call from another rabbit. Just as he was thinking about a third....

"No. Uh, now's fine. What's up, Buster?"

The two had stayed in decent touch since the Blot incident. Before leaving LA, they'd started to hang out again like they had years ago. Buster was working on growing himself, and working at the studio as a general assistant. 

It was a very different world from the one on set and Yakko was proud to say he saw Buster rising to the challenge of it. Neither of them saw hide nor tail of Babs. And that was probably for the best.

Since the Warners returned to New York, they'd touched base a few times over the phone. A lot of apologies, awkward remarks and just being friends again.

"Bugs called. Said he was gonna call you too." 

Yakko blinked. So, the old rabbit thought it best to tell each of them? It didn't help his imagination from swirling depictions of who this new guy could be. If Bugs was concerned about defusing a jealous response at his party, it seemed safe to say Babs was pretty serious about this guy.

"What did he say?"

"Probably the same thing he told you." Buster went quiet but Yakko could tell he was just struggling "'bout Babs."

"Yeah. Guess she's uh, moved on?"

"That makes it sound like she's dead,"

"Ok uh, playing the field."

"Somehow worse than saying 'she has a new boyfriend" "

"I knew you could say it," Yakko teased laughing.

"Fuck off man! This isn't exactly easy!" 

"I know, that is to say, I understand." Part of him felt the need to shield just how deeply he felt about Babs' new relationship. He picked the roundabout example. He could always talk about his sibs....

"Gone through a couple of rough patches with the sibs lately too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Dot broke it off with Skippy and Wakko is concerned about Berry's new….roommate. Rich."

"Yo she's living with a guy? Oof. Give Wakko my condolences."

"Hey, keep your head up, she could be honest and loyal,"

"Sure! And pigs could fly! Come on man, she fronts a rock band."

"Yeaaaahhh….just found out she'd only just left a long term relationship like, a week before going out with Wakk. Dot's convinced he's a rebound and I just feel awful for not catching it."

"Yeah. Could be worse though,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She could go for you," 

Yakko scoffed, "Yeah well, wouldn't go far. I've learned my lesson." Yakko let the beat fall, "Though apparently a kiss from me is the most effective way to get rid of a girl."

Buster actually laughed. Good. 

“So how are you really?”

“Sore. All of the things are sore, my back, my feet, my ears, my heart. You know I half expected Bugs to tell me she started seeing you."

"Yeah?” 

“Yeah! I was all ready to be glad for you and shit like, ready to accept that maybe you guys were a good fit. But when I asked he confirmed it wasn't you and I suddenly didn't know what to feel about it."

"So how do you wanna handle the party?"

"Other than just, be there and be relatively behaved, no idea."

"Relative to what?"

"How Bugs thinks we are going to react. He tell you anything about this guy?"

"Nope. You?"

"Just that he's not in the biz, according to Babs he's 'open minded' and deep, and Bugs is less than impressed." Buster rattled off "though it's easy to not impress Bugs." Even though they had both managed to impress Bugs and even earned the star’s respect.

Yakko nodded. Open minded, eh? Interesting. Yakko supposed he could be too. 

But in the end?

"Eeeeehhhh….wanna just plan on getting caught up and maybe a little….hammered?"

"Dude," Buster said, “You read my mind!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to LA from NY turned into 2 connecting flights with a 2 hour layover.

Not quite long enough to do anything interesting but just long enough to be annoying.

As they boarded the 3rd flight of the day, Dot and Wakko got into a mild spat about girls. 

“I will never understand them,” Wakko shook his head frustrated handing his ticket to the sharply dressed woman at the counter.

“I recommend just accepting that, buddy,” Yakko nodded, completely aware of what his little brother was going through. He presented his ticket with a wink.

“We’re really not that complicated.” Dot shared an exasperated look with the flight attendant. “Everyone rebounds, Wakk. I’m just saying there are basically 3 types and you’re basically one of them.”

Yakko cocked an eyebrow. He had tuned out their argument essentially setting his attention for death threats and ignoring anything less. Now he found curiosity consuming him. “You know what; we have a few hours to kill, enlighten me, sister sib.” 

Wakko groaned.

As they made their way down the aisle Dot gave a run down of the first kind of rebound guy.

“It’s simple really, a comfort guy. Usually someone who is easy to be friends with, maybe plays video games. A guy who enjoys movie nights, shares their snacks and might even lend you a sweatshirt.”

Yakko couldn’t help but eye Wakko. That sounded just like him. Hel,l Dot stole one of his sweatshirts. Packing it away for the trip home.

“The key is It’s something between platonic and romantic; hell, most guys don’t even realize they’re the comfort guy. They’re practically related to the girl using them.”

Yakko’s brow hiked further, “Meaning?" He couldn’t completely shield the smirk.

Dot shrugged, “Mine are just built in.”

Yakko rolled his eyes. But it made sense. It was essentially what they took turns being for about a week after her breakup with Skippy. He found himself thanking whatever powers that be that Dot still accepted cuddles and hugs from him. He knew he could ask Wakko for a hug and that there would be exceptionally emotional moments his brother might need one but it wasn’t the same. 

He would forever deny it, but there was a reason he had so many pillows on his bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep soundly without something across his chest since he was 12. 

They reached their seats, and stored their luggage. They sat in a triangle; the closest Yakko could get to 3 in a row on this leg. Wakko opted to sit ahead of them, Yakko and Dot behind. The middle seat was currently empty so Dot continued her girl-talk lecture.

“Second type is easy; physical rebound. Doesn’t matter if he’s smart, or aware, or sometimes even nice, he’s hot. Most physical rebounds are also rebounding or they just wanna get another notch in the bedpost.”

Yakko visibly cringed. 

“Makes it easy not to get attached. Of course, they only work if you’re straight up about it.”

Yakko reaaaaaally didn’t like the sound of that. Especially coming from Dot. But he couldn’t disagree. If some, recently single young woman approached him and said she just needed to get a few nights out of her system? He’d be an easy yes. Was he a fan that his little sister saw this as a valid follow up to a relationship? Eeeeehhhh……

Eager to change the subject, Wakko interjected, “Okay. Spew! Do we even want to know the third?”

“If she’s dating the third kind, I say give up now.”

“Wait what?” Yakko was unaware of a specific ‘she’ in the conversation.

“Uh Babs, duh! She’s seeing a new guy and you better hope he is just for cuddling or for fooling around with cause if he's not….”

Yakko sighed, “Then what?” he didn’t realize how much she’d overheard about Babs.

“Then your chances go down significantly.” Dot said matter of factly. “Cause the third rebound is the Bad Guy. Usually a bit anarchist, often just as hot as a physical rebound but DEEP. A good way to get a lot of anger out, maybe piss off your dad….you know, when you have one.”

Yakko didn’t see the problem yet. 

“The thing is, they don’t care. They don’t care about you, or what you think or the people you like or anything that’s important to you.” Her voice was steadily rising “They’re deep and artsy and so stuck in their own little worlds of darkness they can’t see what’s right in front of them!"

Ok. That was rather impassioned. Clearly something was bothering her. From what Yakko could recall, she’d never seen anyone like that herself.

“Sooo….how do you know all that?”

Dot crossed her arms slumping into the airplane seat. “Skippy’s seeing a Bad Girl type. We agreed we’d still be friends but when he talks about her I….I just don’t get it.” She was being small again. A small voice at the back of Yakko's mind told him Skippy deserved at least a smack upside the head for causing this response in Dot. But he also knew he likely wouldn't deliver. 

The flight attendant started going over the safety details and the seat between them remained empty. Yakko took the opportunity to move closer to Dot and put an arm around her as the flight got going.

"He'll figure it out, Dot. And with a friend like you, he'll be better off for it." 

She scoffed in reply and the flight went on without a hitch.

Upon arriving at Bugs’ Wakko and Dot just about collapsed in the doorway. They’d managed to be polite, hold a relatively decent conversation with Bugs before being excused to sleep off the jetlag.

Yakko wasn't quite hitting a wall yet and accepted Bugs' offer of a cup of coffee and had sat down at the island counter while the rabbit poured.

"Alright kid, spill, how are you actually doin'?"

"I'm...nervous. Doesn't help that Dot gave me a lovely run down of rebound types and their implications in this instance."

"Oh?"

Yakko thought for a moment, "Are you sure you aren't willing to gossip at all?"

Bugs just gave him a hard look.

"Oookay then, I guess not."

"Look, Doc. I get what you’re going through.” Yakko looked skeptical, “yeah, yeah, a drawn toon can't fall in love with anyone who wasn't drawn for 'em, sure, but believe you me that don't stop a toon from tryin'."

Bugs looked to the floor, Yakko's brow furrowed in confusion. "I couldn't tell ya why, but there was a gal I couldn't stand watchin' with any other guy,'' he took a deep breath, "But she refused to give me a chance and the only thing I could muster, was happiness by her happiness."

Silence fell through the kitchen. 

"When you see Babs with her beau tomorrow night, come find me and tell me if you see her happiness."

Yakko blinked. He tried to imagine Babs happy with another guy and not become immediately enraged and his mind suddenly flashed to how Babs looked when she laughed.

He smiled in spite of himself. It was beautiful. No matter the cause.

And that was it. 

If she was laughing; that gorgeous, big laugh then she was truly happy. He knew what that looked like. And though he himself could strive to cause her to laugh like that everyday for the rest of his life and just barely be satisfied; if she was laughing he could trust that she was loved.

Still, there was part of him that would prefer to be the one to love her. 

He could only hope that whoever this guy is, he knew how lucky he was.


	2. Life is A Caberet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party happens.
> 
> Some folks get closer.
> 
> Others don't.
> 
> Hella spoilers for Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is a fantastic time to mention I actually blended two universes together. It's in the title of this series.
> 
> Family
> 
> and Bonds.
> 
> 3 Key notes:
> 
> I use their parents from Family. Bonds still happens but Oswald is technically their great-grandfather, Bosko is their grandfather. The 3 siblings' father is Slacko Warner from Family. Bonds can still happen the same(ish) way. 
> 
> The Warners were mentored while on the lot. Yakko was mentored by Bugs Bunny (I know this fucks with some stuff in Bonds, deal with it. They still have a very reluctant parent/child relationship that gets tested often.)
> 
> Wakko was mentored and grew close to Foghorn who attends each and every concert he can when Wakko's band starts gaining notoriety  
> Dot was mentored by Porky. She outgrew his expertise and coaching but they still remain close. She's a darling, afterall. 
> 
> I loved Goose (from Family) so much. She is a direct reference to that fic. Basically, she mentored Yakko first, at one point, mentored Bugs.
> 
> I do take from Bonds that Bugs is drawn which is a significant difference with Family.

Their freaky sibling thing was taking on a whole new life since landing in LA. Even Bugs was getting sick of it and it had only been a couple days. 

It was unclear what was causing it. Yakko's money was on actually being together for a prolonged period of time. For a short while, the Warners were pretty much scattered in New York.

Until a few days before flying to LA, Yakko had been bouncing between the tea shop, the apartment and improv. Dot found no difficulty rekindling with friends at school and making new ones. She was involved in at least 3 different clubs and up for a role in a school performance. And, Yakko suspected, had at least a half dozen secret admirers begging for her attention at any given time.

Wakko had been spending more time with Berry, the two of them teaming up with another couple of friends to form a jam band. They played in a garage Richy’s uncle owned. They weren’t bad either….at the music anyway. Yakko wasn’t a huge fan of the other two guys, Neil and Richy. 

Richy seemed fine but he was quiet, even quieter than Wakko and that just creeped Yakko out. Plus, he wasn’t fond of the way the skunk toon looked at Dot. Or Berry. Of course now he was living with Wakko’s girlfriend. He didn’t actually think there could be too much trouble. From what Yakko had gleaned, she came from a fairly normal family, loved making music and was pretty sweet with Wakko. His brother insisted she was very communicative and had zilch interest in Richy beyond friendship.

But Neil was vocal, pushy and frankly, a giant dick. Neil was very proud of being on the front end vocals with Berry and lead guitar. Basically considered himself the face of the band. 

Yakko didn’t understand how Wakko was comfortable playing second fiddle to this jerk. He had tried to make sense of it with his brother but still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Frustrating Wakko to no end.

“I’m trying to understand, buddy." Exasperated, he tried reasoning with Wakko, "You are so beyond talented, far more than this guy! And this guy is just so….so sleazy!”

“Oy, that’s my friend you’re talking about-”

“He basically shoves all of you to the back so he can grab at the spotlight, I don’t see how you’re alright with-”

“Maybe cause I’ve dealt with it my whole life!” Wakko shouted gesturing to Yakko with both hands as if presenting all the evidence he needed. 

Yakko froze in confusion and hurt. He blinked as Wakko went on.

“Oh, I see why you don’t like Neil. And yeah, he’s a dick sometimes but have you ever considered that I’m where I am in the group because that's what I want!?” 

"I don’t want the spotlight, if you can believe that. I’ve been there, done that! I just,” He ran a hand through his hair and ears frustrated, “I just wanna play.” his voice was nearly a sob.

"I want my life to be making music. Not for a crowd, or for the attention but because I love it!” Yakko must have had a look on his face cause Wakko just sighed and dropped on to a chair in the kitchen, head in his hands. He looked back to his big brother.

“Do-do you even love it?"

Yakko stood frozen, a solid shiver running up his spine, his voice hardly more than a whisper as he unconvincingly said, “O-of course I do.” He was sure he did. Hell he dragged them across the country to continue performing. He had to love it, right?

Wakko didn’t seem to believe him either, storming off in a huff. 

Yakko was silently thankful that Dot wasn’t there to see that.

They’d had that argument about a week ago, things cooled off between the brothers. The vibe in their apartment had been relatively relaxed since moving back and Yakko felt kinda guilty for upsetting it.

He ultimately apologized for antagonizing Wakko’s friend and he found himself reflecting on what he said as he got ready for the Christmas party.

He had considered whether he loved performing for performing’s sake or if it was really for the attention, the spotlight and notoriety. 

Yakko scoffed at his reflection. He had to give it to his brother, sometimes that kid said just the right thing to make him think.

When Goose offered him a $20 bill every week, he would have done just about anything for that money and frankly, he did. He put on a corny goose costume once a week and made an absolute fool out of himself. He was anxious and unsure and fumbled every damn time. He got used to it but he never really enjoyed performing at the library. He just got good at it. 

He wished he had the easy introduction Wakko did. Wakko, in his 4 year old glory, climbed up on "stage" next to him with ease, eager to be included even though he had no real idea what was happening. Yakko still bit down anxiety before any and every performance, on or off camera.

But he started doing it for his sibs. So they could eat, so they could survive. And so he could learn real toon theory skills and teach them a legitimate way to exist in the world. 

When they stumbled onto the lot and lucked into an audition, he used everything he’d learned so they may stand a chance at a better life. A real honest job and a level of protection they could have never imagined. 

The show was extraordinary. Learning and playing and showcasing what they learned to a national audience. It was delightful, amazing, Yakko felt like he was actually worth something. 

Then it ended. They were cancelled, they still had some learning to do but he….he craved the stage. The lights, the cameras, the show. He took the chance when it came up, and moved to Broadway. Where he basked in the lights, in the crowd, in the women. 

He missed it in the compound too. He had the weirdest homecoming ever during the Blot's attack. Still the questions swirled around him.

But did he love it or just what it got him? What would he want to do if not this? What would he go after in life, in a career?

Law? He asked himself. Nah, too many people taking themselves way too seriously. Actors are one thing they mostly have a sense of humor, but lawyers? The game never really takes a pause for a lawyer. Plus he'd run the risk of people trusting him even less. At least an actor gets a break.

Writing? He’d actually considered this before. He loved words and storytelling, he could do it on paper but hell, he could do it now regardless of if he kept going after a show or not. Besides, writing sounded isolating, lonely. 

What good is sitting alone in your room  
Come hear the music play

“Life is a cabaret, old chum, come to the cabaret,” He started singing to himself, just under his breath as he tied his tie.

Yakko stepped out of the room, making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The door was open, Wakko was leaning against the doorframe listening to Dot go on about what sounded like some TV drama. Dot was on her toes addressing her face and applying some bright shade of eye makeup.

“You don’t need that stuff, you know,” Yakko said as he joined Wakko in the doorway. He stopped. Something was off. He looked between his sibs.

Dot stood against the counter in a simple dark blue dress that just happened to match Yakko’s own midnight blue dress shirt. She also had a silver snowflake necklace. He was wearing a silver tie.

They caught each other’s eye in the mirror and spoke at once, “How did this happen? Stop that!” Yakko and Dot had been speaking simultaneously most often so far. Probably because they did most of the speaking.

Wakko chuckled and his brother turned to him, “It’s like you two are on the fritz!” 

His little brother was wearing a truly horrid oversized knit sweater depicting a forest scene. Dark blue fading into black triangular trees about half way down, speckled with a shiny silver thread to act as stars.

Typically, they ended up wearing a distinctive color, Dot was usually pink or some shade of purple. Wakko opted blue 9 times outta 10, with the 1 time being yellow (and it did not look good,) with Yakko's preference varying the most. From classic black and pinstripe to green and even plaid or some funky pattern.

However, this time, they had all managed to essentially match. 

Bugs watched them come downstairs and just shook his head. "Yeah, sure, and you're not fucking with me."

"We're not!" Wakko tried 

"This was very much unplanned." Dot added, a bit annoyed to be dressed so similarly. They hadn’t done this since they were kids.

Yakko nodded, "Yeah, it's starting to freak us out. And that really takes something."

Bugs looked skeptical.

"Well it does!" They all managed to say at once. Immediately glaring at one another.

Bugs just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Docs. Gimme a hand with some of this garland will ya?”

Later in the evening, the party was starting to get into full swing. The house was full of toons of all shapes, sizes and star quality. The one notable connection, they’re all personal friends with Bugs. 

Yakko couldn’t name a single toon who could have been invited out of obligation. He was impressed with the rabbit. He was coming a long way.

Dot, Shirley and Fifi were laughing and gabbing in the main room. 

Wakko was enjoying telling anyone who asked about his jam band buddies back in New York and Yakko had found Buster near the front of the main room and they were playing an old game.

Questions, but make it comments. Where they comment on everyone they see but it had to be phrased in the form of a question. First to laugh or say something other than a question lost the round.

And in the case tonight, the loser took a drink.

"Isn't blue Wakko's color?" Buster took the shot at Yakko since no one new had arrived for a bit.

"Can you make anything other than a cheap shot?"

"And say, shouldn’t blue be my color?" Buster was wearing a bright red polo and dark slacks.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Yakko raised a brow.

"Can you come up with an original style?" Buster poked

"Could the world stand it if I did?" 

"Does anything get through that ego of yours?" 

Yakko's face curled unexpectedly into a grimace, "Is that Babs?" He quickly looked away, taking the drink to give Buster a chance to glance without being caught staring.

Sure enough, it was Babs. 

She looked different but it was her. She had dark eye makeup, a cuff and piercings on her ears and was wearing an entirely black outfit. 

Which consisted of a torn t-shirt, under a large black zip up hoodie, a pleated skirt with a tulle petticoat, fishnets and black combat boots. She looked like a total punk.

Yakko was stunned. She looked like anything but herself. Was she doing an impression? How long before she’d spin changed back to normal? A few moments passed and it became evident she wasn’t mimicking anything. And she didn’t spin change. 

What the hell happened in the last 6 months?

Babs turned in the doorway spotting them and nodded acknowledgement. Buster stood dumbfounded, Yakko gave a little wave.

"Hey guys, playing that old game of yours’?"

Buster broke out laughing, much to his friends’ surprise. Only managing to get out, "What are you wearing?” Babs scowled, Yakko nudged Buster in the side, he continued gasping, “I'm sorry it's just I just can't take you seriously in that!"

Babs glared and crossed her arms. She tossed a cold glance at Yakko who put his hands up in defense, "It's certainly…..different. Then again, you'd think we'd expect the unexpected," Testing the waters with a bad joke seemed like a good idea. 

Babs rolled her eyes but she did soften a bit, "you certainly haven't changed." She returned to her icy glare sending it at Buster, "Neither have you."

A tall, clearly strong, dark furred dog toon in a black leather jacket and dark faded jeans with a chain draped along one leg, stepped up beside Babs and slinked his arm around her waist. He had the definition of bored expression plastered on his face.

"Hey babe," he nodded to Yakko and Buster, "’sup?"

Yakko and Bust exchanged a glance. The rabbit immediately shut up and now looked more than a little intimidated. 

Yakko shook his head at his cowardly friend, extending a charming smile and a hand, "Hiya, Yakko Warner, nice to meet you!"

The other toon looked at his hand, then up to Yakko then to Babs. "You know these clowns?"

"Carter,” she scolded “Come on. I told you'd have to play nice. Yakko, Buster this is Carter." 

Yakko took back his hand unimpressed. "Riiiight. So, I eeeeeh, I gotta know, how did you meet Babs, Carver?"

"Carter."

"That's what I said."

As Yakko did what he does best, Buster got a solid look at Babs. Her fur looked pale, her eyes looked tired and did she smell like smoke?! That would explain the ashyness of her fur. Something in Buster’s chest felt suddenly heavy. Who the hell was this and what happened to his friend? He knew Babs was into changing and growing as a person but this just….this wasn’t right.

“This has been riveting,” Babs interjected, annoyed with the way Buster was just staring at her, “But there are plenty of folks to say hi to elsewhere in the house.” She took her date's hand and shoved past her friends.

“Nice meeting you, Caleb!” Yakko called after them, eyes narrowed. He turned to the blue bunny.

“Buster.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a bad guy, right?”

“Yup.”

“And we can’t say anything about it or people will think we’re just jealous?”

“Nope.”

“Won’t this be fun.” Yakko offered his glass as salute.

“Oh yeah.” Buster tapped his glass to Yakko’s and they shot them down.

A pair of arms suddenly hit both of them against the backs of their necks. They shouted in surprise.

“Whatever you two think you’re gonna do to him, don’t.” Plucky warned. Yakko ducked out from under the duck’s arm with a grimace

Buster groaned, “What do you think we’re gonna do?”

“You? Drunken jealous fit, and you,” He pointed at Yakko, “Saying something you’ll actually regret.” 

Yakko raised a brow at him. He was a jerk but he was right. “Why do you care, I would have thought you’d wanna watch the show.”

“Don’t get me wrong, that guy sucks! Shirley hates him too. And any other night I’d be right beside you putting that jerk in his place. But-” Plucky glanced over his shoulder, scanned the room ahead of them before pulling them around the corner. 

“What the heck Pluck!”

“Shaddup, rabbit,” Plucky glanced around once more before pulling something from his hammerspace. It was small enough to fit in his hand. He opened his hand and the box briefly.

“Holy shit. You’re doing this tonight?!”

“Aw Plucky you shouldn’t have! Though, pink isn’t really my color.”

“Cram it, Warner! Look I need you two to not fuck this up for me, ok? No drama.”

A lightbulb went off in Yakko’s head, “You told Bugs about this didn’t you?” He was piecing together why Bugs called both of them. 

Plucky shrugged, “I gave him a heads up. It’s his party, after all.”

Yakko nodded, “Ok. Anything we can do to help, you know, other than not spoil the surprise?

“Yeah actually. When the time comes help me make sure everyone’s there, especially Babs.” Buster moaned and rolled his eyes, “She’s Shirl’s best friend, she’s gotta be there.”

Buster sighed, Yakko nodded. “Will do.”

“Good!” They heard a commotion from the main room. “I think Bugs is starting some game soon.”

“This oughta be good,” Buster shoved back through the door into the party leaving Yakko in the foyer. His brow furrowed. Something was bothering Buster. He had a feeling he knew what. And it was starting to bug him too.

Babs really didn’t want to be at this lame party. If Bugs is the uncle you have to invite, this was the party you wanted to duck. But her dad insisted, since he himself couldn't be there. What in the world made this old rabbit think this was a good idea?

“Christmas Carol Roulette!" Bugs introduced from the front of the room, "It’s simple. Two jars. One contains names, the other contains Christmas carols. Whomever goes first, takes one slip from each jar, whomever’s drawn has to sing that song. Get a duet, draw another name and sing together. You’re welcome to use the piano or pick up any instrument you got with you. Questions?”

Babs raised her arm, “Yeah were you just that bored in the 30’s or is this a new age torture device?” A few laughed. Bugs rolled his eyes.

“Questions of any actual relevance? No?” He said pointedly ignoring Daffy, “Alright then the first draw goes to the eldest toon. Daffy. Go for it.”

Daffy sputtered about Bugs being older and more of a jackass but ultimately got up to draw the first victim. 

Carter leaned down near the base of Babs’ ear whispering, “They always like this?”

She snorted, answering from behind her drink, “You have no idea. Come on, before we end up having to sit through any of this.” 

They made their exit to another corner of the house.

From the other room, Wakko noticed Babs and some guy tucked away from the other party goers. 

Yakko had mentioned that Bugs said the guy Babs was seeing was open minded and deep. Turns out open minded and deep meant he had no idea who anyone was at the party. Least of all Babs. 

Wakko could tell this guy knew Babs, by the way he spoke to her like she wasn't a complete stranger. But he clearly didn't know Babs, as evidenced by how he spoke down to her like a child. 

Wakko shuddered as Babs' date continued talking to her. He could practically feel the aggression radiate from the corner they were pressed into. But it didn't seem to be bothering her.

He watched them for another few minutes before deciding he had to interrupt. Not because he thought he'd have much to say but because he just couldn't take it anymore. 

He felt guilty seeing someone he personally respected, be talked to like that and not even realize it. He just had to do something about it.

He stood before them, plate in hand and waving with the other, "Hi there Babs!" 

"Wakko! Nice to see you," she offered him a side hug which he briefly accepted, "Carter this is Wakko Warner, Yakko's little brother,"

Wakko extended his hand for a handshake. Carter's stayed solidly in his pockets. He looked at Wakko's hand slowly, then back to him, "Warner huh? Like the studio? I see the family resemblance."

"Yeah it's pretty striking. And we didn't found the studio if that's what you're asking." Wakko lowered his hand. Oh yeah. Something about this guy was rubbing him in all the wrong ways.

"Carter was just saying, something about, what was it, animation as a field-" Babs offered

"As a field is catering only to the hyper sensationalization of toon kind in the human eye. That is to say, how can we expect to be treated equally when we lower ourselves to these mindless depictions?"

"Uh huh." Wakko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This guy was a radicalist, eh? Wakko wasn't thrilled by how toons were treated but surely things had gotten better over the years. 

"Yeah. You're not part of an act are you? Then again, you look like old school toons. Bet they had ya doing Marx brothers stuff.”

"I've always considered myself a Harpo,” Wakko nodded, “What do you think, Babs?" 

He recalled times they'd debate which Warner was which Marx and play around the lot trying to prove each other right or wrong. Wakko was hoping Babs would start a friendly debate and maybe this guy could grow a sense of humor.

Babs shrugged, "Oh, I don't really know the Marx Brothers." 

Which was absolute bullshit. Wakko's eyes shot open as he realized she was playing the idiot!? What the hell was going on? Did he step into the Twilight Zone???

"Anyway, it's good you never ended up wrapped up in this crazy biz." Carter told Babs, shaking his head.

That threw him for a loop.

"What do you mean?" he asked before thinking. Did he not know? How new was this boyfriend?

A dark look flashed over Babs' face in an attempt to warn Wakko as her date threw an arm around her shoulder. 

She went to stop him but he spoke first, a vice grip on her arm, "Babs is clever enough to have stayed off the animation stage. No offense."

Wakko didn't believe his ears. Not only had this guy seemingly never heard of or seen Tiny Toon Adventures, which was fine on its own, but Babs either lied about it or hid the fact she led a show during a revolutionary age of cartoons?! He nearly burst out laughing.

"Not all cartoons are bad, mate or pandering, ever heard of Tiny Toons? Cause oh, that show was fantastic-"

"-ly horrible! Exactly the kind of groveling dribble you were talking about," Babs exclaimed suddenly, throwing Wakko a sharp glare who smiled brightly in return.

The perfect opening.

"Oh come now, Babs, don't sell yourself short. You and Buster were great! No one could have led the show like you guys!" Wakko said with his patented cheerful smile and bright eyes.

Dot had her cuteness and sweetheart manipulation, Yakko could spin your sense of logic into a pretzel but Wakko? Wakko had always had ignorance on his side; feigned at any rate. And he knew a kind face was always trusted.

Foghorn told him once you could see Yakko's mind from behind his eyes, he literally looked smart. But Wakko had kind eyes, forever stuck in a mode of innocence and trust, at least, until they got to know him. He used to hate it.

Until he realized one of the few benefits to having played an idiot on TV is that people really believe you are too dumb to play them like a fool. 

Babs may have been aware of how clever Wakko could be but she certainly didn't know how to swing this back in her favor. He’d outed her. She couldn’t come back from that unless she created a really believable lie that could somehow be backed by everyone at this party.

Babs got in his face, nose to nose. In a low voice she said, "You do realize this means war, Warner?"

Wakko smiled sweetly and let his tongue hang for a moment, "Bring it, Bunny."

Before she could continue, a call for Babs was heard from the main room. 

She gave Wakko an, 'I'm watching you' point, took Carter's hand and walked away.

"Nice meetin' you, Calvin!"

"Carter!" 

Whatever. Wakko elected to trail behind. Babs wasn't the only person moving into the other room. It seemed like the whole party was gathering.

In the main room, Plucky was talking very loudly, pointedly to Shirley about a Christmas eve gift. Yakko and Buster were off to the side just beyond Pluck. The two were smiling about something to each other but Wakko just couldn't see what yet.

Dot snuck up on his right side, "What's happening?" She whispered.

"Nothin yet." he stepped aside to let her in front of him but it didn't help her see much.

Babs had maneuvered through the small crowd up parallel to where Yakko and Buster stood behind Plucky. Who had Shirley's hand in his, her best friend glanced her way and Babs' eyes went wide.

Oh my god he's--?!

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is," he knelt down in front of Shirley. Wakko's eyes went wide, gasps rang out around the room

"Shirley baby, will you marry me?" 

"Like, obviously you silly Duck!" 

They embraced and the room cheered. Babs ran up and hugged Shirley, giggling and celebrating jumping up and down. 

Buster shook Pluck’s hand and the two embraced, Yakko offered a handshake and got a huge hug from the duck too. Laughing, he looked to Wakko and Dot from across the room with an incredulous grin. Dot watched him sneak a look at Babs who was taking Shirley’s chatter about when and where and how the wedding may be. 

“Any bets on how long it’ll take ‘em?” Wakko asked his sister. They weren’t gambling toons but every now and then a bet between siblings was just healthy. Dot knew the exactly 'them' Wakko was referring to.

“What’s your call?”

“A year.”

“Phss. If tonight doesn't make a difference, 6 months.”

“6 months?!” 

“Sure! Why not?”

“20?”

“Deal.” They did their secret younger sibling handshake. And went back to their separate wings of the gathering.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yakko was going mildly insane. He didn’t just hear what he heard.

Plucky’s shit-eating grin said otherwise. He held three slips of stupid paper in his feathers. Yakko thought his rendition of White Christmas was going to be the most torture he faced this evening.

He wished no one had continued this stupid game. He wished any other name had been pulled. Of all the combinations possible THIS was the one? This song, with that girl?! He cursed Bugs and his stupid jars.

“We uh, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Yakko offered, making his way to the piano. He was unsure about this. He glanced back at his sibs and pals, Buster was shaking his head unamused, Wakko and Plucky were snickering and Dot and Shirley were sharing an amused look.

“No, it’s fine.” Babs said, arms crossed, striding over, “Besides, guys never show up well singing this song.” Yakko’s brow furrowed a bit.

Well that was harsh. He sat at the piano and checked the music book Bugs had, he wasn’t 100% on this tune or the words. But he knew it wasn’t the best in a modern light.

“‘A’ work for you?”

“Yup. Play us in when you’re ready." Babs flippantly waved.

Damn. What was with her!? 

Well….we'll just see who comes out of this on top. Yakko glanced at the sheet music Bugs had, he could hit that….

Yakko put his hands on the keys and sang

“I really can’t stay”

Babs blinked, “Huh?!” 

With an innocent smile, Yakko continued to play and sing the female part. “I’ve got to go away-you gonna pick up your queue or what?” he smirked.

Babs glared at him, frozen and caught entirely off guard. Yakko had to stifle the laugh bubbling in his chest before she finally joined in teeth gritted.

"….Baby it’s cold outside.” 

Yakko smirked, “This evening has been, so very nice”

“I’d hold your hands but they’re just like ice,” Babs was trying to catch her footing

“My mother will start to worry,”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Babs sang through faux sweetness

“My father will be pacing the floor”

“As if you weren’t annoying before,” She played to the croud, a few of their friends laughed.

“So really I’d better scurry,”

“No you started this, what's your hurry?” she found she enjoyed coming up with new words to the piece.

“Well maybe just a half a drink more.”

“Why don’t you turn a blind eye while I pour,” “Anyone bring cyanide,” she called out, “I left mine at home!”

She sat backwards on the piano bench beside him with an asshole smirk on her lips.

“It’s so late at night,”

“I’ll call you a cab out here,” She smirked

“Who turned out the lights?” Yakko wagged his eyebrows at her, she shoved his face away

“Not in a million years,” she pushed him back by his forehead

“I wish I knew how,”

“(I think that I know how)”

“How to break this spell”

“To place a curse that’d suit you well.”

“I ought to say oh no no miss”

“How anyone can be so senseless”

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried”

“You’ll take the fall down with your pride” Yakko nearly laughed, Shakespeare. Nice!

“I really can’t stay”/”Good I’ll show you out,” She got up in his face

“Cause baby it’s cold outside!”

They managed to hold eye contact for a literal moment before immediately bursting into laughter. Babs' threw her head back, a big real laugh. And she looked gorgeous during it. Yakko was caught in giggles too.

He caught her gaze. And things seemed to pause for a moment before he finally picked up on the laughter and snickering he was hearing. 

The source was his sister and Shirley primarily. He gave Dot a quizzical look, raising a brow. Grinning, Dot just pointed up. Yakko looked up and realized there was a sprig of mistletoe just over the piano bench along the rail of the staircase.

He immediately turned red and stood up nearly tripping over the piano bench and knocking Babs over a bit and recovering with a short bow, taking her hand. 

"Thanks for the song," he said, placing a kiss on her knuckles. For a very very short moment Babs felt certain. Almost peaceful.

Until her eyes met Buster's. 

Suddenly, she needed to be anywhere else but here. She pulled her hand back as if Yakko had burned her, turned and left the room and didn't stop walking until she was out the door. 

The slam of the door brought her back to where she was. She stomped down a couple of steps before crumpling down with her head in her hands. For a moment she half expected Carter to follow her out and save her day. 

She knew better.

Babs didn't even want to come to this stupid party. She really really wanted to skip out on this year and she certainly didn’t want to show Carter this side of her. So why come at all? She wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe she hoped for an opportunity to show her friends what she had started seeing. Maybe she hoped they’d reassure her that she was making the right choices?

She’d grown so much, she knew that. She was sure that for once in her life, the path she was on was the one that was perfect for her. 

So why was seeing Buster so difficult? Why did Wakko’s comment make her feel so guilty? Why did joking around with Yakko feel so steady? When he held her hand it felt like nothing in the universe could go wrong. 

While so much was wrong. 

Toons were still fighting for equal footing in a general sense. They were barely citizens. They were registered, of course, recorded and assessed. But they couldn’t vote. Laws that applied to basic human's humanity were denied to most toons, despite their humanish nature.

No one cared when The Blot attacked Toontown. Not where it mattered. Officially, it was classified as a disturbance. And since the toons handled it, the governments of surrounding states, including California let it be. They received zero assistance or financial aid in recovering from that disaster. A disaster that wouldn't have happened if the Blot's goons didn't have access to government record ID'ing any and every of age toon!

Besides, if she was so sure about where she was in her life then why did she miss the compound? Why did she sometimes dream she was back there and woke up WANTING to be there?!

Why did she daydream about that kiss in the desert? For the number of times Carter had kissed her, why was his the one she imagined in its place?!

She groaned. This damn party was giving her a headache. She leaned her chin against her hand, she took a drag. 

The door opened and closed behind her.

“You smoke now?”

“You care?”

“Obviously.” Yakko was getting annoyed. He understood needing to leave the room after all that. 

“You could have kissed me, you know? Wouldn’t have been the first time.” She said fully aware he very much could not have done that.

“Sure, but I don’t kiss ashtrays,” Yakko could have smacked himself for the dated joke. But it was kinda true. Smoking was a nasty habit and he wasn’t exactly fond of the fact she was doing it. “Besides, I’m finally friends with Buster again, I don’t want to trash that.”

“Yet you wish you had,” Babs shrugged. 

“You know me sooo well," his eyes rolled, “I hope you’re happy with him-”

“You have a terrible poker face,” she saw right through him and he knew it.

“No, really, I wish you and the Grateful Dead all the best--”

“What do you really want to say, Warner?” 

“There’s nothing I can tell you that a mirror couldn’t." He snapped.

He wished he was jealous. It may actually make all of this easier. But she wasn't the girl he knew at the lot and she certainly wasn't the Babs who escaped the Blot with him. Whatever she was doing was changing her. He had a feeling it was this Carter guy. It was like she was stuck underground again but this time she couldn’t even see it!

She could pretend she didn't care all she wanted but she didn't get to decide that for him.

Yakko dropped down onto the stair beside her, taking in her outfit, the dark makeup, the lackluster pink of her fur. To his core it worried him, "What are you doing, Babs?” He asked, his voice weak with worry.

Her blue eyes were frozen and sharp glaring right through his chest.

She stood up abruptly, putting her cigarette out on the banister, “I’m doing what I want.” 

Carter came out the door, paused for a moment sending a bored glare Yakko's way and slipped past them down the steps.

“Yeah. You are. Merry Christmas Babs.” 

He watched her walk off after this guy. His breathing was threatening to spike and he could feel his eyes start to sting. He took a deep breath and counted to 10 before heading back through the door himself. 

Back in the main room, he spotted Dot on the couch, still being chatted to by Shirley in the chair beside her, leaning on her hand. Yakko could read her like a billboard; she was failing fast. 

Yakko sat beside Dot on the couch. Immediately she shifted to lean against him.

"Hey Shirl."

"Hey Yakko! Awww you two are just so sweet!" She gushed over the siblings.

“Thanks. Congrats again by the way. I mean, I gotta be honest, I still don’t know what you see in him," Yakko had to laugh. He was a walking gimmick, Plucky. The guy wasn’t genuine about anything except Shirley. 

"Oh you guys. Can you like, ever say something genuine about each other?"

"Sure sure. Buster's genuinely a dork."

Shirley laughed and shook her head. 

Wakko had managed to make his way to Yakko's side nearly unnoticed. He flopped down and leaned back against Yakko's arm, throwing his legs over the arm of the couch.

"Can you ever sit correctly?"

"If I fits, I sits."

Yakko shook his head. Dot was nodding off against him, Wakko leaned against his side and curled his tail around his leg, an old habit that used to show up when he was nervous as a kid, but nowadays just when he was tired or subtly offering comfort to Yakko.

Suddenly, Yakko did feel like he could breathe easier for a moment. He didn't know what to do about Babs. Or if he even should.

"Like, if it helps, even I don't like him one bit." Shirley seemed to read his mind.

"Yeah I didn't think he was her type." Yakko agreed

"No sense of humor." Wakko offered

"Or dress sense," Shirley said

"Or manners."

"Or common sense." 

Wakko's tail tightened around his leg for a moment, "I don't think it's lastin’ much longer."

“Pray tell, baby bro?”

“He’s a radical.” Wakko paused. “He hates animation. Didn’t know Babs was a child animation star and now he does.” He hadn’t personally given much thought to what Carter had pointed out. He also didn’t know or interact with many humans on a regular basis to be able to tell what a human thought about toons or didn’t. It made him wonder if Yakko knew anything about it. 

Knowing his brother, he probably did. 

“What do you think about what animation shows people? Are we over sensationalizing our own species in order to satiate a human perception of what a toon should be?”

Shirley’s eyes went wide at the question, completely floored. But Yakko seemed unphased by Wakko’s sudden depth. As if they’d had this conversation before.

“The industry was built to serve a consumptive market, that market being entertainment, well you’re going to find yourself doing things that are considered entertaining by the majority in order to sustain the market. Since there are more humans than toons, they make up that majority. Personally, I find more joy in dramatic acting than in showcasing toon theory for a laugh. But what the market demands, the industry provides.”

“In other words?”

“It is what it is, brother.” 

“I-” Shirley was at a loss for words. “Like, since when do you do that?” Wakko smiled deviously.

“I can say big words too.” 

“But do you know what they mean?” Came Dot’s tired poke at their brother.

Wakko shot a glare over his shoulder at his sister, Yakko chuckled and squeezed his arm around Dot.

“I thought you were almost out,” He teased. Dot nuzzled right back into his shoulder and fell silent, breathing steadily.

Shirley’s phone started ringing, “Like, hey-” she paused, “Oh. Oh no! I’m so sorry, of course. This party’s like, on the way out. Be right there.” 

“I gotta go but like, it was awesome seeing all of you together again!” Shirley got up and immediately gathered Plucky who was ‘celebrating’ with Buster.

The three Warners chorused their goodbyes. Yakko let himself just settle against the couch with his sibs. Leaning back, reminiscing about the times they’d both fallen asleep on him just off set or during a break. They'd actually fit in his arms back then. He missed those days.

And woke up to the sounds of a camera shutter and a chuckling Bugs. “These are the moments you don’t wanna forget, eh Mac?” Bugs winked at Yakko.

Yakko blinked himself back to life gently moving his sibs so he could get out from under them. He was mostly aware of the crick in his neck which he tried to bend out while getting up, “Alright guys, this eldest sibling pillow is heading for a real bed. I suggest you do too.”

His response was a discordant harmony of groans as his sibs stretched and removed themselves from the couch. Dot was first up, “Thanks for the party, Bugs.” She offered the rabbit a sleepy hug.

“Of course, doll. G’night.” 

“‘Night,” Wakko grumbled. Yakko rolled his eyes.

“His love of sleep is the only thing that rivals his love of food,” shaking his head. Bugs spared him a chuckle before shifting tones.

“So, did you see it?”

“See what?”

“Her happiness, Doc.” 

Yakko’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know, I don’t think I did.” 

Bugs nodded in understanding, “Look a bit more, eh? Did you see her truly enjoy herself at any point tonight?”

He saw her annoyed with him, pissed off, done with just about everyone. Apparently even Wakko, which was just impressive. He was so sweet to most people. 

During the song she was annoyed but then again, she was laughing. Big and bold and beautiful. 

“Exactly.” Bugs said, seemingly reading his mind. “Just eh, keep in mind where she was when that happened.”

“What does that mean?”

“Goodnight Yakko,”

Stupid cryptic rabbit. Yakko's eyes narrowed but he headed up the stairs, too tired to duke it out mentally with the older toon.

Yakko’s head hit the pillow, still not entirely sure of what the rabbit was getting at. It wasn’t until he was falling into the depths of sleep he recalled how it felt feeling Babs’ laughter when she was laughing with him on the piano bench.

Subconsciously it brought a smile to his face. 

He didn’t remember the dreams he had that night but he knew they were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So.
> 
> This is part 1 of a 4 part idea. Something along the lines of 'x times they didn't and the one they did' fic type.
> 
> The next part should be up soon! Likely as one whole part!
> 
> Also I realized based on something Ray said there was a slight action edit to make. Super easy so there you go

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh boy! These kids are way too much fun to play with. I hope you enjoyed, please please let me know what you think and what you think Babs is up to here!
> 
> I don't expect this part will be more than 3 chapters long. Everything is in progress! Enjoy!


End file.
